


Burn

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: the boys have snapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester laughed the Maniac’s laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Bold italics is Azazel.

-z-

 

**_Burn, baby, burn._ **

Sam Winchester laughed the Maniac’s laugh.

**_Burn it all._ **

Dean Winchester smiled Insanity’s favorite smile.

**_Burn it down to the ground._ **

Neither of them knew where it had all gone wrong and, truth be told, they really didn’t care.

**_Let nothing live through this._ **

Sometimes they find another Hunter. And without a second’s hesitation, they slaughter him just as mercilessly as he would try to do them. And the whole situation is just so funny that Sam and Dean are still laughing about it hours afterward.

**_The Catastrophe of catastrophes, my boy; bring it all down on their heads._ **

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
